Non dits
by A'White-Night
Summary: Ziva a un secret dont seul Gibbs connait l'existence, enfin pour le moment.  Depuis la mission, elle & Tony ne se parlent presque plus. Pourtant, ils vont avoir à passer des vacances ensembles. Des vacances pleines de non-dits ...
1. Chapter 1

**_Le titre n'est pas définitif._**

**_Cela se passe juste après l'épisode 8 de la saison 3, « Under Covers »._**

**_"Z__iva a un secret dont seul Gibbs connait l'existence, enfin pour le moment. _**

**_Depuis la mission, elle & Tony ne se presque plus. Pourtant, ils vont avoir à passer des vacances ensembles. _**_** Des vacances bouleversantes."**  
><em>

C'était un lundi matin de mars comme les autres. Cela faisait un mois que la mission avait eu lieu, un mois qu'ils ne se parlaient plus que pour le travail. Tony ne faisait plus allusion à ses aventures et paraissait plus adulte ; Ziva ne le taquinait plus. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué, mais personne n'osait faire de commentaire, du moins pas devant eux.

Tony arriva à l'heure, enfin moins en retard que d'habitude, et déclara en s'installant, de mauvaise humeur :

« Aujourd'hui, Le Bleu, est un jour suffisamment horrible pour que je ne t'embête. »

Avant qu'il puisse répondre, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Ziva passa en courant la main sur la bouche pour s'engouffrer dans les toilettes en laissant la porte claquer derrière elle.

« Parce que Ziva est malade ? demanda McGee en haussant les sourcils, sceptique.

- Et toi en échange, tu ne dois pas me poser de questions, c'est clair ?

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Pas de question ! Ou sinon je déverserai ma colère sur toi et tes joujoux informatiques… Répondit-il d'une voix menaçante en allumant son ordinateur. Et surtout, pas un mot de notre discussion à Gibbs où il va me fixer avec son regard « rayon X » et ça me fait des frissons rien que d'y pensEeeRr. »

McGee sourit moqueusement alors que Gibbs arrivait et frappait Tony derrière la tête.

« Quelle discussion, DiNozzo ?

- Oh rien, une petite conversation entre collègue, répondit-il d'un faux ton rassurant.

- Prenez vos affaires, on a un cadavre dans une ancienne gravière. Où est Ziva ? demanda-t-il en interrompant son geste.

- Elle recrache son déjeuner aux toilettes depuis 10 minutes, à mon avis elle…

- Je suis là, je suis là ! »

Elle sauta dans l'ascenseur juste avant que les portes ne se referment. Pâle, elle se tenait droite, ignorant le regard insistant de Gibbs.

**OooO**

Après quelques heures de voiture et hauts le cœur pour Ziva, ils arrivèrent enfin. Chose étonnante, Ducky et son jeune assistant étaient déjà là et préparaient leur matériel.

D'après l'homme qui avait trouvé le corps, le cadavre se trouvait dans une sorte de petite grotte difficile d'accès.

« McGee, restez ici et prenez la déposition de cet homme, Tony et Ziva on y va. »

L'homme s'approcha soudainement de Ziva et demanda :

« Vous comptez descendre, n'est ce pas ?

- Il y a un problème ? répondit-elle sur la défensive.

- Je vous ai vue arrivée, vous n'avez pas l'air très en forme, et la pente pour remonter est plutôt raide. En plus, vous êtes très chargée …

- Je vous remercie, mais je vais très bien, assura-t-elle sèchement en enfilant son sac.

- Ziva, il a raison, vous restez.

- Gibbs, je suis assez grande pour…

- Ce n'était pas une requête.

Le regard qu'elle lança au responsable de son écartement fit dire à Tony aux oreilles de McGee :

- J'aimerais pas être à sa place lorsqu'on sera tous descendus et qu'ils seront seuls ici. »

**OooO**

La descente se passa tranquillement mis à part Ducky qui s'énervait contre son jeune assistant, pas très adroit avec le brancard dans les petits sentiers escarpés.

Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent, la grotte était tellement petite que Gibbs déclara :

« - McGee, on est assez ici, cherchez des indices sur le sentier.

- Quoi, je suis descendu pour rien ? S'exclama-t-il écœuré

- Chacun ses problèmes, Le Bleu … répondit Tony, le visage tout à coup soucieux. »

Le corps était adossé à la paroi, presque assis.

« - Alors, Ducky ?

- Je dirais qu'il est mort depuis quelques heures … Oui, c'est ça, il a été tué cette nuit puis déplacé ici. Et la cause de la mort est bien entendu la strangulation, tu vois cette marque là ?

- Rien d'autre ?

- J'en saurai plus une fois qu'il sera chez nous. »

Tony fit rapidement le tour de la scène de crime, il n'y avait pas grand espace à couvrir et encore moins à voir.

« - Jimmy, à trois on le met sur le brancard, un, deux, trois !

- C'est parti. »

**OooO**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut, soufflant comme des bœufs, surtout Tony et Palmer, Ziva finissait d'interroger l'homme et McGee était au téléphone.

« - John Vrecky, expliqua-t-elle en s'approchant. C'est un employé de l'Inspection des Gravières ; il venait vérifier l'état de celle-ci quand il a vu qu'il y avait eu un nouvel éboulement. Il a emprunté le même chemin que vous et est allé voir si elle était dangereuse. C'est là qu'il a vu le corps et qu'il a appelé la police locale. Je n'aime pas ce bonhomme … finit-elle, jetant un regard suspicieux par-dessus son épaule pour l'apercevoir.

- Il vient inspecter des gravières en pleine nuit. Je veux en savoir plus sur lui.

- Avec plaisir ! »

Ils finirent de ranger le matériel et repartirent.

**OooO**

McGee remontait du labo quand il trouva sa collègue se tenant la tête à deux mains, les yeux fermés. Elle respirait lentement et fortement. Tony, assis en face d'elle, n'avait pas l'air de remarquer ce qu'il se passait.

«Ziva, ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien du tout.

- Oui, oui. »

Tony releva la tête, puis la rebaissa sans rien ajouter.

« - Qu'est ce que vous avez ? demanda Gibbs, remontant un café à la main.

- Dave Richard, en service depuis 3 ans, marié sans enfant. Sa femme a été prévenue par la police, annonça McGee en allumant le grand écran.

- Pas de problèmes connus, ses supérieurs disent qu'il était concentré et très compétent.

- Il était en permission pendant 3 jours quand il a été tué. On a toujours pas retrouvé sa voiture, et Abby travaille toujours sur le bout de tissus que j'ai trouvé par terre, rajouta Tim.

- Ziva, l'inspecteur ?

- Il avait effectivement pour mission de vérifier cette gravière aujourd'hui, mais pas cette nuit. J'ai appelé ses supérieurs, il aurait demandé hier à faire ça dès le levé du jour pour pouvoir aller à un rendez-vous chez le médecin dans la matinée et écrire son rapport cet après-midi. Pas d'ennuis avec la justice, il a l'air tout à fait net, finit-elle à regret.

- Autrement dit, on a rien, patron.

- Continuez de chercher ! s'exclama celui-ci, repartant vers l'ascenseur. »

Labo :

«Abby, tu as quelque chose ?

- Oui, un grand manque de Caf' Pow !

- Ça ne dépend que de toi.

- Bien sûr, ô grand manitou. Bref, toujours rien pour la voiture ni pour les analyses de sang et les fibres que j'ai trouvée sur les vêtements de la victime. Mais l'ADN et les empruntes retrouvés sur l'étiquette du bout de tissus appartiennent à un certain John Vrecky. Il travaille dans l'Inspection des Gravières.

- C'est lui qui a découvert le corps.

- Je sais, et ce bout de pull 100% coton fabriqué en Indonésie ne veut donc absolument rien dire.

- Pourquoi est-il fiché ?

- J'attendais que tu me le demandes ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Agression à main armée !

- Ziva ne lui a pas trouvé de casier, remarqua Gibbs en s'approchant de l'ordinateur pour voir par lui-même.

- Il a été innocenté, mais on a quand même conservé ses empruntes.

- Ca ne suffit pas pour ça, Abbs ! s'exclama-t-il en repartant, le gobelet de Caf' Pow à la main.

_Bip biiip bip biiip_

- Attends Gibbs, j'ai un résultat pour la voiture ! J'ai mis une alerte dans les listes des fourrières de la région, tu n'imagines pas le nombre de voitures recensées là dedans par jour. Oui j'abrège, dit elle en voyant le regard de son patron. Sa voiture a été ramenée ce matin à celle la plus proche de la gravière, voici ses coordonnées !

Elle lui tendit la feuille qui sortait de l'imprimante.

- Elle est fermée le lundi, mais elle ouvre à 6h demain. Je peux avoir ça, maintenant ?

Il lui tendit L'objet avec une majuscule en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Open Space :

- Ziva, John Vrecky a un casier, vol à main armée. Déterrez-moi cette histoire.

- Mais il n'a aucun lien avec notre victime.

- Suivez votre instinct.

- Okay, répondit elle avec un petit sourire.

**OooO**

L'après-midi était bien avancée déjà, et il était près de 20h lorsque Ziva s'exclama :

« J'ai quelque chose !

Elle s'approcha du grand écran et afficha un rapport d'enquête.

- Les empruntes de Vrecky ont été prises lorsqu'il a été arrêté pour vol à main armée dans une bijouterie de Los Angeles, il y 2 ans. J'ai mis longtemps à retrouver ce rapport, l'enquête a été faite par le LAPD et ils ne sont pas très coopératifs. Surtout que le seul témoin a refusé de témoigner au tribunal et que le coupable n'a pas pu être inculpé, en l'occurrence notre inspecteur. Or, ce témoin est justement notre victime. Quelle coïncidence.

- Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. Vous me l'amenez ici demain. Rentrez tous chez vous, vous êtes fatigués.

- Euh Gibbs, j'aimerais vous parlez d'abord, déclara Tony. »

**OooO**

Il regroupa l'équipe, y compris Abby, Ducky et Palmer derrière l'escalier. Il se mit face à eux et fuyant leurs regards curieux, il annonça :

«Déjà, si je vous dis ça, c'est parce que j'ai été forcé et menacé. Ensuite, ça fait environ deux mois que je vois quelqu'un et …

Abby se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras en sautillant et en le félicitant.

- Euh, merci, mais euh, tu m'étouffes là, toussa-t-il en la repoussant gentiment. Enfin bref, elle aimerait beaucoup vous rencontrez…Elle vous invite à dîner ce week-end, termina-t-il comme si ces mots lui arrachaient la gorge.

- Oh mais avec joie, répondit Ducky.

- Haha, c'était ça qui te terrifiait ? Toi dans une relation sérieuse, je ne louperai ça pour rien au monde, s'exclama Tim, railleur.

- Tony, c'est génial ! Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ? C'est très sérieux entre vous ? Elle s'appelle comment ? Tu peux compter sur moi, je veux a-bso-lu-ment la rencontrer ! Sautillait Abby.

- Eh bien oui, je serai là, dit Palmer en souriant.

Tony leur expliqua rapidement comment se rendre à la maison de son amie, l'heure à laquelle venir, etc, avant d'interroger son patron du regard. Gibbs l'observa un instant, puis inclina la tête un sourire aux lèvres et partit. Ducky et Palmer l'imitèrent, en subissant les exclamations d'Abby qui les accompagnait.

Finalement, il ne resta que Ziva. Ils se fixèrent des yeux quelques instants, chacun comprenant que l'autre avait compris la même chose, puis l'Israélienne détourna le regard et s'éloigna vers l'ascenseur sans rien dire.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, Gibbs prit Ziva pour aller chercher Vrecky. Ils le trouvèrent chez lui en train de se préparer.

« Ah bonjour ! Vous avez du nouveau ?

- Oh oui, nous en avons. Veuillez nous suivre, nous voulons vous parlez, répondit Ziva.

- Vous allez mieux, Agent David, à ce que je vois. C'aurait été vraiment triste qu'il vous arrive quelque chose à une si belle période de l'année ! s'exclama-t-il, une lueur malveillante dans les yeux.

Gibbs le prit par le col et l'écrasa contre la porte.

- Ne menacez jamais mes agents. Maintenant, vous nous suivez et surtout, vous la fermez. »

**OooO**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'open space, Gibbs s'en alla voir le directeur pendant que Ziva s'installait à son bureau pour l'attendre, en gardant les yeux fixés sur Vrecky debout entre elle et Tony. Celui ci était au téléphone.

Avec sa nouvelle copine, apparemment.

« Très bien et toi ?

- …

- Ah oui, je suis désolé, on a une nouvelle affaire et on a fini tard, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Ziva le regarda d'un air étonné lorsqu'elle entendit ce mensonge. Il la fixa un instant le visage neutre, puis tourna sur sa chaise pour lui tourner le dos.

- …

- Oui je leur en ai parlé, ils sont d'accord.

- …

- Euh … Oui presque …

- …

- Ouais, mais…

- …

- Ecoute, je t'en ai déjà parlé, c'est un peu tendu entre nous en ce moment, répondit-il en baissant la voix.

Ziva releva la tête. Bien sûr elle avait écouté la conversation, bien sûr elle avait compris qui était à l'autre bout du fil, et bien sûr elle avait compris qu'ils parlaient d'elle.

- …

- Hey tu me connais, personne ne me résiste, dit-il de son ton charmeur. »

A ces mots, Ziva fut prise d'un haut le cœur et se leva en trombe, manquant de faire tomber sa chaise, pour s'enfuir vers les toilettes. Tony, en entendant le bruit, avait sursauté et s'était retourné. Vrecky ne manqua rien de la scène.

« Hein, pardon, tu as dit quoi ?

- …

- D'accord, je t'appelle ce soir. »

Ziva revint quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux vagues et le teint pâle.

« Va te faire ausculter par Ducky, lui conseilla Tony.

- Je ne suis pas encore morte, répondit-elle sans sarcasme, de façon neutre. »

Gibbs redescendit et attrapa Vrecky par le bras pour l'emmener avec lui.

« DiNozzo, il est pour toi. »

**OooO**

Salle d'interrogatoire :

« John Vrecky, 45 ans, pas marié, pas d'enfant, un travail inintéressant … Je comprends pourquoi vous avez braqué cette bijouterie ! s'exclama Tony, le fixant dans les yeux.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'affirmer ça, il n'y a aucune preuve contre moi, répondit Vrecky d'un ton hargneux.

- Hey mon pote, on se détend ! On joue là ; je t'expose mes certitudes, tu m'exposes les tiennes, on compare. Ca marche ?

- Il n'y a aucune preuve contre moi, répéta-t-il.

- Je prends ça pour un oui. Bon, à mon tour. Il y a un témoin qui a tout vu.

- Vous mentez.

- Qui sait ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Votre jeu est nul.

- Bon, tu veux arrêter de jouer ? Très bien. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Je veux un avocat.

- Haha, tu sais, d'après les statistiques, presque 90% des personnes qui demandent un avocat sont coupables. Et d'après moi, 100% des voleurs qui trouvent le cadavre de la personne qui allait témoigner contre eux sont aussi des assassins, déclara Tony en se levant. Au moment où il ouvrit la porte, Vrecky s'exclama :

- Elle est mignonne, n'est ce pas ?

- Pardon ?

- L'agent David, elle est plutôt pas mal. C'est bien dommage qu'elle soit agent fédéral, je me la ferai bien sinon, répondit-il avec un regard pervers.

Tony perdit ses couleurs, puis s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu la touches, je t'explose.

- Protecteur, hein ? Ou même, jaloux ? C'est marrant, mais elle n'a pas l'air aussi attachée à vous que vous à elle …

- Je répète, tu la touches, je t'explose.

- Je crois bien que je vais tenter ma chance, murmura-t-il à son tour avec un sourire vicieux. »

Tony donna un coup dans la chaise qui fit trembler Vrecky, et partit en claquant la porte.

**OooO**

Open Space :

« Il n'a pas encore avoué, mais il est coupable de quelque chose, c'est clair, affirma Tony en s'installant à son bureau.

- Continue à l'interroger, déclara Gibbs en partant vers l'ascenseur.

Garage :

« Qu'est ce que tu as, Abbs ?

- La voiture est arrivée, je viens à peine de commencer, mais je peux déjà t'assurer que c'est ici que notre victime a été assassinée. J'ai retrouvé la corde et des traces qui le prouvent.

- C'est tout ?

- Je suis en train de chercher des empruntes, je t'appelle si j'ai du nouveau ! »

**OooO**

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement, Ziva et McGee travaillant à leurs bureaux, aidés par Tony lorsqu'il n'interrogeait pas Vrecky. Il n'obtenait rien de lui, à part une envie de l'étriper de plus en plus forte.

Bref, aucune découverte exceptionnelle, à part ce que Tim trouva : Dave Richard avait appelé un ami policier la veille pour lui dire qu'il était enfin prêt à témoigner. Et cela accusait encore plus Vrecky. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas de preuve concrète pour l'arrêter.

A la fin de la journée, Abby passa leur dire au revoir, et avant de partir elle dit à Tony avec un grand sourire :

« T'imagines pas comment je suis impatiente d'être samedi ! »

Les yeux de Tony et Ziva se rencontrèrent, et ils se fixèrent quelques instants avant que Ziva ne se lève, de nouveau pâle et les yeux hagards.

**OooO**

Dès le lendemain matin, une mauvaise nouvelle les attendait : Vrecky avait contacté son avocat qui forçait le NCIS à le libérer. De toute façon, ils n'avaient aucune preuve contre lui.

Mais ça lui laissait la possibilité de s'enfuir et de se cacher, et c'était bien ça le problème.

Lorsque Vrecky passa dans l'open space pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur, il dit d'un air arrogant :

« Heureux d'avoir pu faire connaissance avec vous tous.

Puis après avoir fixé Tony pour capter son regard, il ajouta avec un sourire pervers avant de partir :

- Surtout avec vous, Ziva. »

Qui se leva et se sauva vers les toilettes, la main sur la bouche.

« Elle devrait vraiment aller consulter, déclara Tony, neutre, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il ne savait pas que McGee l'avait vu interroger Vrecky la première fois et qu'il avait tout entendu de leur discussion sur leur collègue.

**OooO**

Labo :

« Tu as des résultats pour les empruntes, Abby ?

- Non, notre tueur a mis des gants.

- Tu m'as appelé pour me dire que tu n'as rien ?

- Tu me connais, je ne ferai jamais ça, répondit-elle en tournant la tête vers son ordinateur, faisant bouger ses couettes. J'ai des résultats pour les analyses de sang. Ducky n'a pas trouvé de blessures de défense ou même de peau sous les ongles de la victime, alors j'ai fait une analyse plus poussée de son sang. Et bingo, il a été drogué avec un paralysant. Vous devriez trouver une seringue pas loin d'où a été trouvée sa voiture.

- Bon travail, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe avant de s'en aller.

- Gibbs ?

Il se retourna.

- Je me disais … Peut être que le meurtrier a laissé ses empruntes à l'endroit où il a déposé le corps, ou alors sur le chemin aux endroits escarpés pour se retenir. »

Il approuva de la tête et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

**OooO**

« Ziva avec moi, on retourne à la gravière. DiNozzo, McGee, cherchez une seringue là où la voiture a été trouvée. »

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que pour s'acheter un sandwich. Après l'avoir avalé, Ziva ouvrit la fenêtre en grand, et respira lentement de grandes bouffées d'air.

« Ziva, vous allez bien ?

- Je dois mal digérer le concombre, répondit-elle en ne se croyant même pas elle-même. » En fait, elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait. Enfin elle commençait à en avoir une petite, mais qui aurait tellement de conséquences qu'elle préférait l'ignorer.

Ils arrivèrent un peu après, et durent redescendre à la grotte, où ils relevèrent des empruntes où c'était possible avant de remonter. Il faisait étonnement chaud pour un mois de mars, et ils arrivèrent en haut en sueur, Ziva presque pliée en deux, se tenant le ventre. Gibbs la scruta jusqu'à ce qu'elle se redresse et se dessine un sourire naturel qui ne l'était pas du tout, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture.

Ils arrivèrent si tard que Gibbs la déposa sur le parking du NCIS, et elle reprit sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle. Il lui avait dit qu'il irait lui-même déposer les empruntes au laboratoire.

**OooO**

C'était maintenant jeudi. Ziva et McGee arrivèrent à l'heure, de bonne humeur : lui et Tony avaient trouvé la seringue, elle et Gibbs, des empruntes. C'était o-bli-gé qu'ils trouvent de quoi arrêter Vrecky.

Lorsque Tony arriva, nettement de moins bonne humeur, il était au téléphone.

« Mais stress pas comme ça, c'est après demain !

- …

- T'inquiète pas je te dis, ils ne s'attendent pas à de la haute gastronomie.

- …

- Oui oui je m'en charge, allez faut que je te laisse, bisous.

- …

- Moi aussi, termina-t-il en raccrochant.

- C'est elle, ta copine ? demanda McGee.

- Elisa est complètement hystérique pour samedi, répondit Tony d'une voix lasse, sans même un sarcasme.

Elisa. Ziva s'imaginait déjà une blonde d'un un mètre soixante quinze, tout bien partout où il fallait, sauf en haut où il manquait un cerveau. Puis elle s'en voulu d'avoir pensé ça, si Tony était déjà avec elle depuis 2 mois (à ce moment elle ressentit un pincement au cœur), c'était que ça devait être une fille bien. Enfin bref ; elle avait autre chose à penser. Comme à son estomac qui bougeait dangereusement … Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle aille voir un médecin.

Elle se décida enfin et partit s'isoler derrière l'escalier pour l'appeler et prendre rendez-vous le lendemain matin.

**OooO**

Il ne se passa rien de la matinée, ils avaient pour charge de surveiller les comptes en banque et les téléphones de Vrecky pour suivre ses déplacement au cas où ils auraient à l'arrêter. Comme ils le lui avaient demandé, il ne quitta pas la ville, sans doute pour se donner l'air moins coupable.

Lorsque les résultats du labo arrivèrent, leur théorie fut confirmée : quel innocent aurait ses empruntes digitales tout autour du corps d'un cadavre ?

Tony et Gibbs se chargèrent d'aller l'arrêter, pendant que Ziva et McGee prenaient une petite pause avant la grande bataille : en effet, ils voulaient des aveux complets pour êtres complètement satisfaits et avoir les morceaux de l'histoire qui manquaient.

Tony, Ziva et McGee se relayèrent pendant plusieurs heures, pour n'obtenir finalement que des aveux pour le vol. Puis Gibbs s'en chargea, et tout se passa très vite. Ils eurent les aveux, l'histoire en entier, ainsi que les félicitations de la directrice.

Vers 23h, alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre à rédiger leurs rapports, Gibbs annonça qu'ils pouvaient rentrer ils finiraient le lendemain. McGee, des valises sous les yeux, s'en alla tout de suite, imité par Gibbs qui déclara avant de partir :

« Bonne nuit, tous les deux. »

Les deux intéressés relevèrent la tête et se fixèrent dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que Tony se lève et viennent s'appuyer sur le bureau de sa collègue, face à elle.

« Faut qu'on parle, dit-il.

- Oui, répondit-elle.

Mais ils ne le firent pas avant une minute, chacun cherchant dans le regard de l'autre ce qu'il allait dire.

- Ecoute, commencèrent-ils en même temps. Elle eut le réflexe de dire en première :

- Je t'en prie.

- Ok. Bon, ça ne représentait rien, n'est ce pas ? C'était une mission, on était sous le coup du stress et de l'adrénaline, on ne savait pas ce qu'on faisait.

- Exactement. C'était rien, ça arrive à n'importe quels amis, ya pas de quoi en faire une histoire.

- Voilà. Alors on oublie, ok ?

- Ouais. Et on parle à personne, surtout pas à Gibbs.

- Ca marche.

- Ok, répéta-t-elle.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques secondes, conscients qu'ils avaient encore à s'expliquer. C'est elle qui reparla en première.

- Je sais qu'on vient de dire qu'on en parlait plus et que ça ne représentait rien mais je dois savoir…

Tony sentit une bouffé d'angoisse le saisir, est ce qu'elle allait lui parler d'Elisa, revenir sur ce qu'ils venaient de dire, ou lui demander si elle avait été juste un bon coup pour lui ?

- Est-ce que tu voyais déjà Elisa à ce moment ?

Bingo.

- Oui, mais …

Elle détourna le regard.

- Ecoute-moi. Ce n'était rien de concret, on n'avait pas encore fixé les règles, et elle est au courant que j'ai eu un écart.

- Dans ce cas, je suis désolée, mais je ne pourrai pas venir après-demain.

- Elle ne sait pas qu'il s'agit de toi, et je veux que tu viennes. Elle ne veut pas que j'en parle, mais elle sort d'une dépression, et elle a perdu tous ses amis. Elle tient absolument à vous rencontrer, toi et Abby, car je lui ai beaucoup parlé de vous.

- Alors … C'est d'accord, répondit-elle après une petite hésitation, avec un demi-sourire.

Sans savoir ce qu'il lui prenait, il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Pour cacher son trouble, il ajouta :

- J'espère que t'es pas contagieuse, ou je vais aussi me transformer en Hulk. »

Ils rirent tous les deux, contents de se reparler. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et se séparèrent sur le parking avec un geste de la main, comme avant, heureux d'avoir pris la décision commune d'oublier leur « écart ».

A ce moment, Ziva ne savait pas encore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Si vous avez une idée de ce qu'a Ziva, merci de ne pas le dire en review, histoire de ne pas gâcher le suspens, mais par MP ! <strong>_

_**Merci aussi de me laisser une petite review/MP pour me dire votre avis, vos impressions, ... positifs ou négatifs. :) Bonne lecture !  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

Quand Ziva arriva le lendemain après-midi, elle salua ses collègues sans rien ajouter. Voyant que les détails ne venaient pas, McGee demanda gentiment :

« Alors, t'as quoi ?

- Rien, ca doit être un petit virus, répondit-elle d'une voix cassante. »

Ils n'insistèrent pas.

L'après midi fut presque calme ; ils rédigeaient tous leur rapport en silence, à part Ziva qui n'arrêtait pas de s'énerver contre son ordinateur et ne tenait pas deux minutes tranquille. Elle qui gardait toujours le contrôle de ses nerfs, ses collègues furent étonnés de son attitude.

Elle finit par se lever, un papier à la main, et dit :

« Je reviens. »

Elle partit s'isoler dans les toilettes où elle se regarda dans le miroir, cherchant le reflet de ce qui avait changé chez elle. De l'extérieur, rien. Mais de l'intérieur … Elle respira un grand coup. Elle allait devoir faire des choix qui changeraient sa vie, elle en était consciente. Il fallait qu'elle examine toutes les possibilités à tête reposée, mais comment être détendue avec ce qui lui arrivait ? Surtout que le temps était contre elle … « _Enfin __bref._ » Elle ne voulait pas commencer à s'informer, ça rendrait les choses plus, trop, réelles. Pourtant, il faudrait bien qu'elle s'y mette un jour … Elle alla dans un coin, s'assit par terre en s'adossant contre le mur et commença à lire la brochure. Elle sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que Tony apparut devant elle. Elle cacha le prospectus en vitesse et se leva pour lui faire face.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

- On peut savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Rien, c'est ce virus qui me fatigue, je peux rien manger ou alors je le garde pas.

Elle fuyait son regard.

- Qu'est ce que tu lisais ?

- Rien, la notice de mon médicament.

- Une notice violette ?

Elle le contourna pour partir.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il y a ?

- Mais il n'y a rien ! s'exclama-t-elle en sortant, Je suis juste malade !

- T'as que ça à la bouche, « rien » ! C'était quoi ce papier ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, et en s'installant à son bureau, elle mit la brochure dans un tiroir qu'elle claqua et ferma à clés.

Gibbs les avait observés mais il ne dit rien.

**OooO**

Au moment de partir, Tony s'approcha du bureau de sa collègue et lui dit à voix basse pour qu'une éventuelle oreille indiscrète n'entende pas :

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je n'avais pas à insister comme ça.

Alors ça, c'était nouveau. « _Depuis__ quand__ Tony__ abandonne__ sa__ curiosité __pour__ éviter__ une__ petite __embrouille__ oubliée __le __lendemain ..?__ Sûrement__ un__ effet__ de__ sa __vie__ en__ couple__ …_ » pensa Ziva.

- T'inquiète, pas de problème, répondit-elle sans le regarder.

Elle n'aimait pas lui mentir.

- S'excuser est un signe de faiblesse, DiNozzo ! s'exclama Gibbs qui arrivait un gobelet de café à la main.

- Bien sûr patron ! répliqua-t-il en retournant à son bureau pour prendre ses affaires.

- Vous ne partez pas, Gibbs ? s'étonna Ziva en voyant son boss se rasseoir.

- Bientôt.

- A demain. »

**OooO**

Ziva arriva en première au dîner mais partit se garer un peu plus loin. Elle devrait se contrôler devant Elisa, devant l'équipe. En regardant la maison dans son rétroviseur, elle ressentit un pincement au cœur. Dedans, Tony et Elisa, ensembles, devaient se préparer à recevoir toute l'équipe, avec pour unique souci de faire bonne impression. Alors qu'elle, seule, devait faire face à ce qui lui arrivait et faire des choix qui influenceraient plusieurs vies.

Quand elle sortit de sa voiture, elle vit que tous les autres étaient déjà arrivés à part Tim. Elle sonna et Tony vint ouvrir la porte, mais sans regarder car il criait quelque chose derrière lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna et qu'il la vit, un grand sourire illumina son visage.

« - Ziva ! Je me demandais si tu allais venir !

Etonnement, il la serra dans ses bras, et elle eut envie d'y rester jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller mieux, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle avait pourtant fait de gros efforts pour cacher ses cernes et son teint pâle !

- Moi aussi, je suis contente d'être là, répondit-elle en se dégageant.

Il mit une main dans son dos et la conduisit dans une salle à manger chaleureuse, ouverte sur le salon et sur la cuisine.

Au milieu se trouvait une grande table en bois, où étaient déjà assis Gibbs, Ducky, Abby et Palmer. Ils parlaient tous en souriant, très à l'aise. Ziva ne savait pas où se placer et resta debout, avec Tony derrière elle qui répondait à une question d'Abby.

« Ah Ziva, te voilà ! s'exclama une voix sur la gauche.

Elle se retourna, et resta bouche bée. Tony retira brusquement sa main de son dos, et s'empressa de dire :

- Ziva, Elisa, Elisa, Ziva.

- Enchantée ! Tu peux t'asseoir là, moi je dois aller réparer les bêtises de Tony, dit-elle d'une voix rieuse et en jetant un regard affectueux à l'Italien.

- Ah, euh, merci, répondit-elle, tellement fatiguée qu'elle resta sous le choc. »

Elle s'assit, à moitié ailleurs. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'attendait. Peut-être à une bimbo, peut-être à une bureaucrate, peut-être à une fille lambda, peut-être à un top model, peut-être à un extraterrestre, … Mais sûrement pas à ça.

Elisa était brune, grande, mince, avec des traits fins et réguliers, maquillée discrètement mais de manière à mettre ses yeux bleus en valeur, habillée décontract' mais élégamment, juste comme il fallait. En un mot, elle était belle, au sens le plus simple. Ziva fut arrêtée dans son analyse par Gibbs qui lui proposa un verre de champagne en la fixant étrangement.

« Non merci, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. »

McGee arriva quelques instants après, et fut accueilli tout aussi chaleureusement par Elisa qui vint s'asseoir avec eux.

Pendant tout le repas, Ziva fit de son mieux pour s'intégrer à la conversation paraître la plus naturelle possible. Elisa l'aida beaucoup : elle semblait beaucoup s'intéresser à elle et lui posait plein de questions. Elles discutèrent bien ensemble, et Ziva se mit même à envisager qu'elles deviennent amies.

Plusieurs fois, elle vit Gibbs la regarder puis détourner les yeux quand elle tournait les siens vers lui.

Au cours de la soirée, ils apprirent qu'Elisa était née à New York, avait été mannequin - « _Tiens__ donc !_ pensa Ziva » - depuis ses treize ans, mais avait arrêté récemment et qu'elle dirigeait maintenant un organisme de charité. Elle se révéla aussi très bonne cuisinière, et lorsque le compliment lui fut fait, elle s'exclama, modeste :

« C'est parce qu'un maître italien y a ajouté sa patte !

- Je croyais avoir fait des bêtises, répliqua-t-il.

- Les génies ne savent souvent pas qu'ils en sont, dit-elle en lui déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de se lever pour les inviter à passer dans le salon.

Ziva se proposa pour l'aider et débarrassa avec elle. Puis elle essuya ce qu'Elisa nettoyait, et elles rigolèrent bien ensembles. Quand elles eurent fini, Elisa retint Ziva qui se dirigeait vers le salon.

« Tu sais, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant rit, lui dit-elle avec une franchise qui désarma Ziva.

Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de conversation, et n'avait aucune envie de le devenir. Pourtant, les mots sortirent tous seuls.

- Moi aussi, je suis très contente de t'avoir rencontrée.

Elisa lui adressa un sourire éclatant, et ajouta :

- Je dois aller en ville samedi prochain, ça te dirait de venir ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas ? »

Elles échangèrent leurs numéros et retournèrent avec les autres.

C'est lorsqu'elle s'assit près de Tony que ses problèmes lui revinrent en tête. Et qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire à Elisa.

« _Commen t__ça,__« pourquo i__pas ? » ? __Et __c__'__est __quoi, __cette __histoire __de __numéro ? __Et __puis, __tu__ te __vois, __toi, __sortir __en __ville __avec __un__ mannequin ? __Ce __n__'__est __pas __le __moment __de __te __faire __une __amie, __aussi__ sympa __soit-elle, __surtout__ si __cette __fille __se __trouve __être __la __copine__ de __Tony ! __Dans__ quoi __tu __t__'__embarques, __là ?_ »

C'est la sensation d'être observée qui la fit réagir. Elle réalisa que tout le monde la regardait, Gibbs particulièrement.

« Tu veux une bière, Ziva ?

- Ou…Non merci, répondit-elle en cachant sa gêne du mieux qu'elle pu. »

La conversation reprit, mais Gibbs la fixait toujours. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, mais il tourna le sien juste assez tôt pour la laisser douter sur ce qu'il avait compris.

La fin de la soirée se passa joyeusement, cependant Ziva avait de nouveau la tête tournée vers ses problèmes et n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Elle ne se sentait plus à sa place dans ce salon, au milieu de gens heureux et sans problème, au milieu de Tony et d'Elisa.

« Je vais y aller, déclara-t-elle à un moment, réalisant trop tard qu'elle cassait un peu l'ambiance.

Ils la regardèrent tous, stupéfaits. Elle remarqua de nouveau son patron qui la fixait un peu trop intensément, et ajouta :

- C'était vraiment très bien, merci, mais je suis fatiguée. A lundi tout le monde, et merci encore, Elisa. »

Elle rentra chez elle en vitesse, tout en réfléchissant au bilan de la soirée, de sa situation.

Finalement, Elisa était quelqu'un de bien belle, gentille, drôle. Elisa était parfaite, exactement comme il fallait pour un homme comme Tony. Et ça se voyait, leur bonheur crevait les yeux.

Tim et Abby finiraient ensemble un jour, quand ils seraient près. Ils le savaient sans se le dire, et ça leur convenait. Ils étaient contents comme ça.

Gibbs avait son équipe, son travail, son bateau, et était l'homme le plus perspicace de la planète. Il était heureux à sa manière.

Et elle, elle était déchirée entre d'un côté un père tyrannique, de l'autre une équipe géniale, et au milieu une envie de dingue de s'installer aux Etats-Unis mais un problème de loyauté envers sa famille.

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était nouveau, mais avant rien ne l'obligeait à choisir. Maintenant, elle devait décider définitivement où elle vivrait, et rapidement.

Et c'est là qu'elle comprit que tout ça ne dépendait pas exclusivement d'elle.

**OooO**

Quelques heures plus tard, presque au milieu de la nuit, Gibbs ponçait son bateau lorsque la porte de sa cave s'ouvrit.

« Bonsoir, Ziva.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air surpris de ma visite.

- Non.

- Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose, Gibbs.

- Je crois que je suis déjà au courant, dit-il assez froidement en lui montrant ce qu'il venait de prendre sur l'établis.

Ziva écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis descendit les marches et récupéra la brochure qu'elle plia et fourra dans sa poche.

- Je ne te sers pas de verre, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-il sarcastiquement en s'en remplissant un.

- Non, en effet. »

Elle voulait qu'il réagisse, qu'il dise quelque chose, qu'il crie, pas qu'il ne reste là à ne rien faire !

« Allez, fais voir.

- Gibbs, je …, il n'y a rien à voir .. !

- Montre-moi, Ziva, ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce. »

Elle souleva son pull jusqu'en dessous de sa poitrine. Gibbs inclina la tête sur le côté et elle se rhabilla.

« Je suppose que tu ne t'ai pas faite ça toute seule..

- Non plus.

- Alors, qui est l'heureux élu ? Se doute-t-il de ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

Gibbs avait recommencé à poncer son bateau pendant qu'elle était debout, tendue, à l'observer. Maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'elle avait voulu lui avouer, elle n'attendait plus qu'une chose de lui : savoir s'il l'acceptait/erait toujours dans son équipe. Et elle était décidée à ne pas partir tant qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse.

« Pas loin. Non, il ne sait pas, et je ne ressens pas le besoin de lui dire.

- Hinhin. »

Il y eut un court silence.

« Ziva, je ne suis pas sûr de la raison de ta venue. Je ne vais ni te conseiller ni te donner mon avis, cette décision ne concerne que toi.

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux.

- Choisis ce que tu ne regretteras pas, c'est tout. Mais sache que quoi que tu décides, mon équipe te sera toujours ouverte.

- Merci. »

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler. Effet secondaire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ce qui arrive à Ziva est clair pour tout le monde je suppose, mais l'histoire n'est pas pour autant finie ! ;)<strong>_

_**Un petit avis m'aiderait et surtout m'encouragerait, merci !  
><strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

Les trois semaines suivantes furent plutôt calmes au bureau, même si les quelques affaires qu'il y eu furent dangereuses et les agents faillirent être blessés plusieurs fois.

Le reste du temps, les enquêteurs ne se reposaient pas pour autant : Tim en profitait pour installer de nouveaux logiciels avec Abby, formater les ordinateurs, etc ; Tony tapaient tous ses rapports (pour son plus grand malheur), et Ziva rattrapait son travail en retard, retard qu'elle accumulait avec le temps qu'elle passait à organiser son déménagement.

En effet, elle quittait son petit appartement ni proche ni à son goût pour un plus près, plus grand, plus beau, et surtout plus cher. C'est pourquoi elle faisait beaucoup d'heures sup, malgré sur ce que Ducky lui répétait, c'est-à-dire qu'elle était plutôt anormalement fatiguée et qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter, Gibbs, l'unique autre personne au courant de son secret, l'obligeait à rentrer chez elle après une certaine heure le soir et lui interdisait de venir avant 8h le matin. Il poussa même jusqu'à lui proposer de l'aide pour l'installation de son appartement.

Le logement ne fut pas le seul changement chez Ziva. Elle devint beaucoup plus prudente, elle prenait moins de risques et réagissait plus comme l'agent du NCIS qu'elle était en train de devenir que comme la fanatique du Mossad qu'elle n'était plus. En effet, elle avait démissionné du Mossad et passé avec brio les épreuves pour devenir agent du NCIS. Elle avait aussi mûri : elle ne s'habillait plus pareil, elle réfléchissait à ses actes et à leurs conséquences avant de les réaliser, … . Et puis, elle était devenue très amie avec Elisa, même si elles ne pouvaient se voir que pendant le week-end. Cela lui faisait du bien de parler avec quelqu'un chaque soir au téléphone.

Elle se rapprocha aussi considérablement de Tony, même s'ils se disputaient régulièrement mais jamais longtemps.

Tony aussi avait évolué, sans doute grâce à sa relation avec Elisa. Cela avait l'air de devenir vraiment sérieux entre eux, il lui avait fait visiter les locaux et il avait emménagé presque complètement chez elle. Il n'était plus rare de la voir le soir, l'attendant à l'accueil. Ils avaient l'air parfaitement heureux.

Il se passa quand même deux choses importantes.

La première vint de Gibbs, qui leur annonça de façon inattendue, au beau milieu de cette troisième semaine, qu'ils allaient avoir un mois de vacances sur ordre de la directrice. A partir de la fin de la semaine suivante. Comme ça.

La deuxième vint d'Elisa, lors d'une sortie en ville avec Ziva, le week-end de la semaine de l'annonce de Gibbs.

_*Flash-back*_

« Hey Ziva, on s'assoit là quelques minutes ? »

Ca leur arrivait souvent de faire ça. Elles s'installaient sur un banc, en plein milieu d'un centre commercial bruyant ou d'un parc calme, et parlaient. Elisa lui racontait sa déprime, sa vie avec Tony, des anecdotes sur leur couple, son nouveau travail. En général, Ziva écoutait et posait des questions, mais elle évitait de se confier. Même si elle n'avait jamais connu une amitié si simple et sincère que celle là, il était encore trop tôt pour elle.

« Oui.

- Faut que je te parle de quelque chose. J'en ai discuté avec Tony, il n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, à quelques conditions, tu le connais, annonça-t-elle avec un rire. »

Ziva ne répondit pas, attendant la suite. Si Tony était de la partie, elle pouvait tout craindre.

« Je veux que tu viennes en vacances avec nous ! s'exclama Elisa avec un grand sourire d'enfant, celui-là même qui faisait son charme.

- Heeu … répondit Ziva, étonnée mais pas blasée.

- Aller, ça va être super ! J'ai un cousin qui nous laisse son appartement en France, en France, tu réalises ! »

Le visage de l'Israélienne s'assombrit. Elle avait déjà du mal à payer son appartement, alors un voyage en France, elle pouvait oublier. Pourtant, elle trouvait l'idée pas mal, quoi de mieux pour lui changer les idées qu'un voyage dans un pays étranger avec sa meilleure amie et un très bon collègue ?

« Ah oui, Tony m'a prévenu que tu as des problèmes d'argent avec ton appartement, alors je me suis dite qu'on pourrait te payer une partie du voyage et que tu nous rembourserais au fur et à mesure ! »

Et voilà, ça c'était bien Elisa. Franche et généreuse, la raison même pourquoi elle dirigeait une entreprise de charité et pourquoi Ziva l'appréciait tant.

« C'est très gentil, mais je ne peux pas accepter. Vous m'enverrez une carte postale ! répondit-elle avec un sourire qui aurait pu paraître naturel.

Et ça, c'était tout elle, gâcher des vacances qui lui auraient tellement fait de bien, par dignité.

« Je dois y aller. En tous cas, c'est très gentil d'avoir pensé à moi pour vous accompagner, mais je suis sûre qu'en amoureux cela doit être merveilleux, ou que Tony a un ami qui serait enchanté de venir. On s'appelle demain ! s'exclama Ziva en s'éloignant. »

_*Fin flash-back*_

Voilà, cela faisait une demi-heure qu'elles avaient eu leur conversation sur le banc, et vingt longues minutes que Ziva ruminait tout ça sur son canapé. Aussi, quand son portable sonna, elle se jeta dessus sans regarder qui l'appelait.

« Comment ça, tu peux pas venir ? s'écria Tony lorsqu'elle décrocha.

Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, Ziva se sentit blessée par le ton agressif de Tony. Pourtant, il avait ses raisons : ils lui proposaient de les accompagner en France, de lui prêter de l'argent pour le voyage, et elle refusait sans se justifier. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Non.

- Quoi « non » ?

- Waouh, est ce que je vais être la première femme à réussir à te faire comprendre ce mot ? répondit-elle en essayant d'adopté son habituel ton moqueur. C'était loupé.

Il laissa passer un silence.

- Alors, t'as quoi comme excuses ?

« Si tu savais… » pensa-t-elle. Elle songea un moment à lui dire la vérité, mais au lieu de ça, elle répondit :

- Tu le sais bien Tony. J'ai déjà du mal à payer mon appartement avec toutes les heures supplémentaires que je fais, alors je ne pourrai jamais vous rembourser un voyage comme celui-là. Et puis, je suis sûre que vous serez mieux seuls qu'avec moi, surtout si vous allez à Paris, la ville des amoureux … finit-elle d'une voix plus basse et moins assurée.

- Tu auras tout le temps dont tu auras besoin pour nous rembourser ! s'exclama la voix d'Elisa dans le téléphone.

Alors depuis le début, c'était une conversation à trois, pas juste entre Tony et elle. Cela la vexa encore plus.

- Et puis, on sera très bien tous les trois à Paris, ajouta Tony.

- Bon, je sais pas, ok ? Vous avez besoin d'une réponse quand ? demanda-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Peu importe, on a déjà pris ton billet, répondit Elisa d'une voix maline.

- Ah. Je dois y aller, à plus.

- A demain, Ziva, dit Tony. »

Alors comme ça, ils avaient déjà pris son billet ? Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, cela l'énerva aussi. Et puis, pourquoi est ce qu'ils voulaient d'elle pour un voyage en France ? Elle, si elle avait pu partir en France avec son petit ami, avec Tony ou n'importe quel ami, elle aurait préféré qu'ils partent à deux ! Paris, ou même la France, est un lieu tellement romantique pour les couples…inutile d'inviter une troisième personne pour tenir la chandelle.

Enervée, vexée, et surtout fatiguée, elle alla s'étaler dans son lit, la tête dans les oreillers pour ne plus penser à rien. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de se brouiller avec Elisa et Tony en ce moment.

Le lendemain, Ziva arriva avec une si mauvaise mine que Ducky insista pour l'ausculter. En réalité, il voulait juste lui parler en tête à tête sans avoir à se justifier devant les autres.

« Je ne te le répèterai jamais assez, Ziva, mais tu as particulièrement besoin de repos, et de plus en plus.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Docteur, j'ai juste fait une nuit blanche.

- Arrête ce « Docteur », voyons, répondit-il avec un sourire. Qu'est ce qui te tracasse à ce point ? ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement.

- Rien, ce n'est pas important. Je vais bien, je vous assure. Je peux remonter maintenant ? J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, dit-elle en montrant du doigt le plafond.

- Oh non, tu ne t'enfuiras pas si facilement ! s'exclama-t-il en riant. Elle, pourtant, était tout sauf joyeuse. Son visage s'était fermé et elle ne répondit pas.

- Ziva, nous allons être amenés à nous revoir souvent. Et si tu continues à te cacher des autres, tu vas vite te rendre compte que tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui te confier. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, ma mère est malade et j'ai souvent essayé de le cacher.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce qui différenciait de son visage impassible.

- Mais pour ne pas montrer ma faiblesse, ma chère…

Après tout, quel mal y avait-il à raconter à Ducky cette histoire de voyage ? Au moins, après, il la laisserait tranquille.

- Tony et Elisa m'ont proposé de les accompagner en France, j'ai refusé, ça ne lui a pas plu et il m'en veut.

- Il ? Lui ?

Elle réfléchit un instant.

- Tony, ou eux, enfin je sais pas.

Ducky ne répondit pas.

- Je n'ai pas les moyens ! C'est une raison suffisante, non ?

Encore une fois, il resta silencieux.

- Et puis, comme vous l'avez dit, je dois me reposer, conclu-t-elle, butée. »

Comme Ducky ne dit toujours rien, elle s'en alla d'une démarche agacée au moment même où Gibbs franchit les portes.

«Tu exerces tes talents de psychologue sur mon équipe, maintenant ? demanda-t-il, mi-amusé mi-inquiet.

- Et en plus, elle tombe en plein dans le piège. Cela me confirme ce que je pensais déjà, c'est à dire qu'elle a besoin de soutient, même si elle ne l'admettra jamais. Et de repos, de beaucoup de repos.

Il le regarda d'un air grave.

- Jethro, il faut absolument que tu arrives à ce qu'elle arrête de culpabiliser et à ce qu'elle s'accorde un peu de détente.»

Le concerné hocha la tête puis s'en alla d'un pas vif.

A partir de ce jour, Ziva arriva plus tôt le matin, et repartit plus tard le soir. En fait, elle avait les mêmes horaires que Gibbs, qui put ainsi la voir répondre chaque soir au téléphone pour dire à Elisa qu'elle ne savait pas si elle venait, et qui, le mercredi, dû la faire entrer de force dans l'ascenseur pour qu'elle rentre chez elle.

Une fois qu'elle fut dedans, pestant et protestant, il appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt.

« Qu'est ce que tu as prévu pour les vacances, Ziva ?

Elle nota le fait qu'encore une fois, il l'avait tutoyée, mais elle ne fit pas la remarque.

- Je pense venir travailler un peu, et puis finir mon appartement. Il me reste beaucoup de murs à peindre et de meubles à monter.

- Si après vendredi soir, tu entres dans ce bâtiment avant Tony, ce sera la dernière fois que tu y mettras les pieds. C'est clair ?

- Gibbs, vous ne pouvez pas…Mon loyer, les médecins, …

- Est-ce clair, agent David ? répéta-t-il.

- Limpide.

- Et, je veux que tu partes en vacances.

Devant son air étonné, il ajouta :

- Avec Tony et Elisa serait parfait.

- Gibbs !

- J'attends donc tes cartes postales avec impatience, finit-il en remettant l'ascenseur en marche. »

C'est ainsi que le lendemain matin, Ziva reçu un sourire éclatant de Tony lorsqu'elle lui annonça qu'elle les accompagnait. Elle se dit alors qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, rien que pour ce sourire.  
>Puis Tony réalisa qu'il avait oublié de prévenir Elisa et s'empressa de l'appeler.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Longue absence, je sais. Je vais essayer d'être un peu plus régulière, je vais être moins chargée. Mais bon, je ne promets rien !<strong>_  
><em><strong>Alors, des remarques ? Positifs ou négatifs, ça m'aide et surtout ça m'encourage à poster ;) <strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

- Wha Ziva ! s'exclama Tony lorsqu'elle débarqua le lendemain matin, essoufflée, sa veste dans une main, un café dans l'autre, un sac à peine fermé et dont dépassait plusieurs choses sur l'épaule, le teint rouge, essayant de finir un donut sans le faire tomber. Ziva Ziva Ziva… continua-t-il plus suspicieux.

Elle lui lança un regard qui lui signifia clairement qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur.

- C'est la première fois où t'es en retard ou c'est moi ? en rajouta McGee.

- Non non non, c'est bien la première fois, le Bleu … Notre Ziva en retard… Il doit bien y avoir une raison à cet évènement, dit Tony en s'approchant du bureau de la fautive.

Qui finissait son donut tout en s'attachant les cheveux, signant quelques papiers, ouvrant ses mails, et vérifiant sa coiffure dans un petit miroir accroché derrière elle.

DiNozzo se posta devant et l'observa, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'exclame :

- Fiche moi la paix, Tony ! Tu crois pas que j'ai déjà assez de choses à faire ?

- Je veux juste savoir ce qui a bien pu te mettre en retard, toi, déesse de la ponctualité et de l'ordre.

- Panne d'oreiller, OK ?

- Trop facile, répondit-il avec son grand sourire stupide. Puis il ajouta avec son air de conspirateur : Si j'étais toi, je couvrirais mes arrières…Gibbs n'est pas de bonne humeur et il tape toujours plus fort avant les congés.

Ziva eut tout à coup l'air beaucoup plus joyeux, et rigola moqueusement lorsque Tony se fit frapper derrière la tête par son boss.

- Merci pour la démonstration patron, s'exclama Tony en se frottant le crâne, mais je crois que Ziva la méritait plus que moi… Elle est arrivée en retard !

Cette dernière afficha un air choqué.

- Hey mais la solidarité, tu connais ?

- On ne trahit pas ses collègues, dit Gibbs en s'installant à son bureau.

- Mais tu m'as frappé avant que…Oui très bien je ne le referai plus, termina Tony devant le regard de son chef.

Il retourna s'asseoir, et articula « panne d'oreiller » en réponse au sourire moqueur qu'affichait Ziva devant lui.

Bon, en fait, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu une panne d'oreiller. Son réveil avait bel et bien sonné, mais elle ne s'était pas levée. Elle n'avait pas pu se lever. Bon ok, elle n'avait pas voulu se lever. D'un autre côté, vu l'heure à laquelle elle s'était couchée, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant… Faut dire que sa soirée avait été « un peu » mouvementée.

D'abord, dès qu'elle avait franchi la porte du NCIS, Elisa l'avait appelée pour lui chanter pendant une heure une espèce de chanson où elle n'avait pas son mot à dire, et qui ressemblait à « Ca va être trooop génial ! Je suis super contente que tu viennes ! » décliné sous toutes les formes et hauteurs possibles, en passant par le cri hystérique jusqu'au murmure du psychopathe qui jubile avant de passer à l'attaque.

Quand enfin elle avait pu raccrocher, elle s'était affalée sur son canapé devant la télé, stagnant pendant environ deux heures dans un état de somnolence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise avec un sursaut d'horreur que leur avion décollait samedi, c'est-à-dire le surlendemain. Bon ça, ça n'avait rien de terrifiant, mais ce qui l'était était de se dire qu'il ne lui restait donc plus que le lendemain soir pour faire ses affaires pour … un mois. Une soirée pour un mois ?

"Error 404 - no found – mission impossible"

Elle s'était alors activée, malgré son état d'intense fatigue, et avait préparé la moitié de ses affaires, motivée par le stress de ne pas être prête le jour du départ et d'oublier des affaires – le genre d'angoisse sourde que nous avons lorsque nous sommes complètement HS mais il nous parait impossible de dormir tant que nous n'avons pas comblé cette angoisse- et en buvant du jus d'orange pour avoir de l'énergie.

Cela lui avait pris beaucoup de temps surtout qu'elle ne savait absolument pas quoi amener et qu'elle changeait d'avis sur ses tenues environ toutes les 10 minutes. Elle aurait bien appelé Elisa, professionnelle dans ce genre de situation, mais elle avait douté que son amie apprécierait d'être réveillée par une hystérique au milieu de la nuit, d'autant plus que Ziva n'avait pas su si elle allait être capable d'avoir une conversation normale vu son état.

Vers 2h du matin, elle fit une overdose de jus d'orange et alla vomir le trop plein.

A 3h, elle décida de passer à l'Ice-Tea.

A 3h30, elle s'aperçut que son estomac n'était pas enchanté du mélange liquide orange/pêche.

A 3h32, elle avait la tête au dessus de la cuvette, encore une fois.

A 3h38, elle prenait une douche.

A 3h45, elle dormait profondément.

A 6h30, elle se réveilla et envoya un coup de pied bien placé – réflexe ! – au réveil qui s'éteignit tout de suite. (instinct de survie ?)

A 6h31, elle analysait les pour et les contre.

A 6h33, elle dormait.

A 8h, elle se réveillait en sursaut.

A 8h15, elle entrait dans sa voiture, pas douchée, pas coiffée, le ventre vide.

A 8h25, elle se faisait flasher sur le périphérique.

A 8h34, elle menaçait l'homme devant elle pour qu'il lui laisse sa place afin qu'elle achète un café et un donut au Starbucks en bas du NCIS.

A 8h36, elle s'engouffrait dans l'ascenseur.

A 8h38, elle débarqua au bureau, avec seulement 4h15 de sommeil dans le corps et 38 minutes de retard. Pas mal !

Le reste de la journée fut rythmé par les appels réguliers d'Elisa, une fois sur deux à Tony ou Ziva, qui à chaque fois que leur téléphone sonnait se lançaient un regard désespéré. A la fin, ils en riaient et essayaient de parier sur le temps qu'elle mettrait avant de les rappeler.

Tony réussit à la garder éveiller toute la journée, alors qu'elle sentait son cerveau se déconnecter à chaque instant. Il réussit même à la mettre de bonne humeur, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se disent au revoir et à demain en se quittant sur le parking.

Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir sa voiture, Ziva vit Gibbs lui faire un signe de l'entrée du NCIS. Elle l'y rejoignit, se demandant ce qu'il avait besoin de lui dire maintenant.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle assez sèchement. Maintenant que Tony n'était plus là pour la faire rire et oublier les tonnes de choses qu'il lui restait à faire avant la veille (comme dormir), elle était de nouveau sous le coup du stress et voulait rentrer chez elle le plus vite possible.

- Je veux des nouvelles, Ziva.

- Euh, d'accord. Bonnes vacances Gibbs ! dit-elle en s'éloignant, sachant déjà qu'elle ne lui en donnerait pas.

- Je veux vraiment des nouvelles, Ziva, répéta-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras pour la retourner face à lui. Bonnes…ou mauvaises.

- Gibbs, pourquoi vous acharnez…

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un se soucie pour toi, la coupa-t-il. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux quelques instants, puis elle se dégagea de son emprise en chuchotant un petit « Merci » avec un sourire de reconnaissance.

Sa soirée fut presque la même que celle de la veille, sauf qu'elle limita sa consommation de jus d'orange, refusa la majorité des appels d'Elisa et la força à lui envoyer des sms à la place (elle pouvait lire ses textos tout en s'activant et cela obligeait Elisa à aller à l'essentiel), et se mit à ses affaires plus tôt que la veille.

Elle boucla son sac vers 23h, décrocha à Elisa, défit son sac pour y faire les modifications que lui avait conseillées son amie. Bref, à 1h, elle put enfin s'étaler dans son lit et s'endormir comme un bébé.

Son réveil sonna à 6h. Dans un état de léthargie complète, elle se leva, se doucha, s'habilla, déjeuna, ouvrit à Tony, descendit ses énormes sacs, s'installa à l'arrière de la voiture. L'arrivée à l'aéroport, l'attente pour l'enregistrement des bagages, pour l'embarquement, etc, se passa comme dans un rêve. Sa seule lumière d'espoir était les 7h30 de vol qui l'attendaient et où elle pourrait enfin rattraper son sommeil.

Dans l'avion, Elisa se mit côté hublot, Tony au centre et Ziva côté allée. A peine l'avion décollé, Ziva s'endormit.

- Ca y est, c'est partiiiiiii ! s'exclama Tony, surexcité comme un enfant.

- Chuuut, elle dort, répondit Elisa, penchée en avant pour voir la tête de Ziva tombé puis se remettre droite, pour enfin se caler contre l'épaule de Tony dans un petit soupir. Ce dernier sursauta en sentant la tête se poser contre lui, puis regarda Ziva dormir quelques instants, bouche bée.

Il n'ajouta rien.

Lorsque les hôtesses passèrent pour proposer le déjeuner, Ziva ne se réveilla pas, se contentant de se caler plus confortablement contre son collègue, qui la regarda encore une fois dormir.

Quelques instants après, les voyants des ceintures se rallumèrent et on annonça des turbulences. Tony hésita sur la démarche à suivre avec sa collègue. « _Si je la réveille et qu'elle n'arrive pas à se rendormir après, elle va me tuer. Si je ne la réveille pas et qu'une turbulence s'en charge, elle va aussi me tuer._ » D'un autre côté, elle avait l'air de dormir si paisiblement… Avant qu'il n'ait pu choisir, une violente secousse remua l'avion. Par réflexe, Tony entoura d'un bras Ziva par la taille, avant qu'elle ne bascule dans l'allée. Toujours endormie, elle n'émit qu'un autre petit soupir et s'ajusta dans les bars de l'Italien. Pendant un quart d'heure, ce ne fut que tremblements, sursauts, agitation et haut-le-cœur. Ziva ne se réveilla pas, mais s'agrippa inconsciemment à Tony lorsque les turbulences devinrent plus violentes et rapides.

Quelques heures après, Tony dormait lui aussi, la tête calée dans un tour de coup, le bras toujours autour de Ziva encore agrippée à lui.

Ils furent réveillés par une hôtesse les informant de l'atterrissage imminent à Paris. Ils relevèrent la tête, se regardèrent, échangèrent un sourire gêné et se lâchèrent mutuellement.

Quelques instants après, ils descendaient de l'avion, entraient dans l'aéroport, et tous les trois se regardèrent avec un grand sourire quand un haut parleur annonça :

"Welcome in Paris. Have a nice stay !"

Puis Tony les prit toutes les deux par la taille et ils allèrent récupérer leurs valises.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je sais que j'ai pas posté depuis ... 6 mois ? A peu près ? ... vous le savez aussi, je culpabilise, vous m'en voulez, me faites plus confiance, je sais. Je suis désolée, je sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre.<strong>_  
><em><strong>J'ai pondu ce chapitre ce soir, en quelques heures. Ca faisait longtemps que j'envisageai de reprendre cet fic, et comme je pars demain pour 2 semaines sans ordi, je me suis dite : Aller vas-y ma fille, maintenant ou jamais ! (vous serez quand même content de voir que j'ai choisi le maintenant hein :D *tentedeseracheterenfayotant* )<strong>_

_**J'y apporterai peut être des modif à mon retour, je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce chapitre...Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ?**_

_**Bonne lecteur les coupains, bonnes vacances, et merci d'me laisser une p'tite review ! ;)**_


End file.
